1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device including a sealed container of a multi-level structure that is formed with a plurality of fluid passages and a plurality of air gaps among exteriors of walls confining the fluid passages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat dissipating device, such as a heat pipe, normally includes a sealed container with a working fluid and a wick structure received therein. The heat pipe is attached to a heat source, such as an integrated circuit component, for absorbing heat generated by the heat source and transferring the heat to the outside environment. In use, an amount of the working fluid is vaporized at a hot end of the sealed container that is attached to the heat source, and carries the heat from the heat source to a cold end of the sealed container. The vapor of the working fluid is subsequently condensed at the cold end to form a condensate which is returned to the hot end through the wick structure. However, the sealed container of the conventional heat dissipating device normally has only one fluid passage for passage of the vapor from the hot end to the cold end of the sealed container and for passage of the condensate from the cold end to the hot end of the sealed container. As a consequence, the cooling area provided by the sealed container for cooling the vapor generated in the sealed container is relatively limited.